Memories From The Past
by DeadStarsMaster
Summary: Terry meats and old friend from the past, Zeta. ans since then nothing is normal.....Hey! I have a review! and a good one! TANKS! i'll keep the chapters coming up...!
1. new callieds

Chapter 1-new collides  
  
Terry's selephon rang. "Just a sec, Maxi." He took the selephon out from his bag. "Terry McGinnis," he said. "Tarry, come over, I need to show you something." Bruce's voice came from the other side of the line. "O.k." Terry closed his selephon, "sorry Max, duty calls." He took his bag and left the park running.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm hear." Said Terry, coming into the batcave. "Good." Bruce turned his chare to Terry. "What did you wanted to show me?" asked Terry. "I wanted to show you this: the new and improved Robin." He pointed at someone who was coming from the dark side of the batcave. "Tobias Stronghand, nice to meet you." He shacked Terry's hand. "Oh, Hallow," Terry shacked Tobias' hand. Tobias was kind of wierd looking. He had short brown shiny hair, and really, really, weird green eyes. "So. what -" Terry started, bur he was interrupted by the alarm that came from somewhere in Gotham. Bruce went to his huge computer, clicked a few buttons. "What's going on?" asked Tobias. "Someone is in the bank." Answered Bruce. "So?" asked Terry. "The bank is closed. Dawn is on her way." "Dawn?" Tobias looked at Bruce with a questioning look in his eyes. "Batgirl." "Oh, o.k." "Duty dos calls." Terry told to himself and started walking, going to pot his batman suit on. "What did you say?" Bruce turned. "Oh. nothing."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The batmobile stopped silently next to Gotham's city bank. Terry and Tobias jumped out and sneaked quietly into the bank. "Hi, glad that you're finely here." Said Dawn cynically and bended next to Tobias behind a weird statue that was in the entering of the bank. "Hay, who is he?!" she suddenly realized that there was someone beside Terry who's dressed in a bat suit next to them. "Tobias, he's our new Robin." "Our?! what does that suppose to mean?!" asked Tobias in an angry tone. "Hi, shut up! Both of you! Here's our guy!" whispered Dawn, and the three of them shouted up. A black figure came out from the dark, walking on its tiptoes, making a muffled feet sound. "Doesn't look like someone that we know, Bruce." Whispered Tarry. "That's wierd." He heard Bruce answering. "O.k., at my count to three. One. Two.. Three!" the three if them sneaked from behind the statue and splited up, surrounding the figure. "Now!" yelled Terry, and they jumped at the figure. "Zeta?!!" Terry held his fist in the air, not pouncing the blacked haired blow eyes guy that laid down on the floor in front of them. "You know him?!" yelled Dawn. "Of curs I know him! Leave Zeta alone, he's o.k." Terry stood up and reached his hand for Zeta. Zeta took his hand and stood up as well. "Zeta, these are Tobias and Dawn, Robin and Batgirl." "Nice to meet you, I am Zeta." He introduced himself to Dawn and Tobias. "From where do you know each other?" asked Dawn. "It's a really long story." Answered Tarry. "Did we heart you Zeta?" "He doesn't look heart to me." Said Tobias. "No, you don't understand. Zeta is a robot -" "Oh, you are wrong Terry." Interrupted Zeta, "I am not a robot anymore." "Waddaya mean you're not a robot anymore?" Terry looked questionly at Zeta. "I don't really know how it happened, but I am flesh and blood, not some parts of metal." Terry hurried to close his mouth. "Are you telling me," Terry held up Zeta's hand, "that this is not an illusion? That this is real?" "Yes, it is." - "And we better get out of here before we start the alarm." Interrupted Dawn. Tobias nodded his head. "Well then, lets go!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".Yeh, Maxi, I don't have a place Zeta could crush in, maybe -" "Yes Terry, he could crush at my place until you find him a better one." "Really? Cool! Thanks Max!" Terry closed his selephon. "Who was that?" Zeta came from behind Terry, standing in the entering to the room. "Maxi. You're gonna stay at her place until I find you some place else to be in." answered Terry. "Maxi. It would be really nice to meat her again." Zeta smiled his innocent smile. God, Terry thought to himself, his face are so asking to be kissed. no! What am I thinking?! I'm not gay!!!!!  
  
"Is something wrong, Terry?" Zeta 'woke' Terry up from his thoughts. "Ha? What? Oh, nothing." "But you. it seemed to me like there was something -" "There's nothing wrong!" Terry left the room angrily.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And then what?" asked Maxi. "And then he just left the room, totally angry." Answered Zeta. "Jee, maybe something is wrong with Terry." Said Maxi. "Maybe." Zeta's mind wondered of to someplace else. "Hay, Zee? Earth to Zee." "Mm? Oh, yes?" "Nothing, it just seemed like you were dreaming." "Like usual." "Ha?" "Nothing, just what Ro would probably say in this situation." "Ro?" "My friend." "Where is he now?" "Ro is a she. I didn't want to put her in risk anymore, so she's at her home now." "By the way Zee, why did you tall me that?" "'Cuss I thought you could help me." "You?" "I mean him!" Maxi didn't have anything else to say, and so did Zeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It. it can't be. Terry thought to himself, sitting in his room, I'm not gay! Or. am I? No!! For haven's sake! I-am-not-gay!!  
  
"What on earth is going on??" he said to himself. Well, if I'm not gay, why do I keep thinking about Zeta?.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mr. Bruce?" said Alfred's voice, coming from some part of the batcave. "Yes Alfred?" "Someone is here to see you, he says his name is Zeta." Bruce thought to himself for a couple of seconds. "Let him in." Zeta walked down the stairs, into the batcave. "Yes, Zeta?" Bruce's chair was with his back to Zeta. "Is. is Terry somewhere around here? I need to talk to him. It's really important." "I'm afraid not. If I'll see him I'll tell him you were here." "O.k., thank you Mr. Bruce." Zeta went out of there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Terry McGinnis!!" A voice said from behind Terry, who recognized the voice and immediately turned around. "Dana!" he looked at the floor, looked at her, "A lovely morning, isn't it?" "Where exactly were you yesterday?!! You were supposed to meat me at the club! And you didn't come, again!" "There's an good explanation for that. You see, Mr. Bruce needed me again." he noticed Dana's look. "He really did!" "But Bruce needs you all the time! What about me?! I need you too!" "But -" "Settle down, class." Mr. Parker came into the classroom. Everybody set down in their places. "Today we'll learn about."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terry snuck into his house, half dressed in his batman suit (the mask was off.). Suddenly, ho stopped. "Zee? What are you doing here?" Zeta was in the living room, his face to the window, and his back to Terry. "We need to talk." He said, not turning around. "Yes? What is'it?" "Well, the trough is. Terry," Zeta looked down, swallowing the big lump in his thought, "I love you." Terry choked, got all blushed up. Zeta turned around. "I can understand you if you don't love me -" Terry putted his finger on Zeta's mouth, shutting him up. He held Zeta's face gently in his hands, and kissed him.  
  
I'll take that as I love you too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zeta woke up the next morning. He looked around him. His and Terry's close were on the floor, but. Something was missing. Terry. "Terry?" he asked, but no one was there to answer him. Suddenly, he located a note on Terry's pillow; 'Dearest Zee, I went to school, and my mom and little brother are out of town, so you've got nothing to worry about. I'll see ya!!  
  
Love,  
Terry. Zeta putted the note down, and looked around him again. "What time is it anyhow?" he asked himself, looked at his watch. "11:30 AM?! Holly crap!!" Zeta got out of the bed, dressed up quickly, and decided to go see Terry in his school.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
".And that's why -" the bell rang, interrupting Mr. Parker, "Oh, class dismissed!" Everybody grabbed their bags and ran out of the classroom. When Terry got out of the classroom, he saw, believe it or not, Zeta. "Excuse me for a sec, Maxi." He grabbed Zeta's had and dragged him away from there.  
  
"Zee, what are you doing here?" asked Terry, but although, he smiled. "Well, I though I'll come visit you in school. and. oh, what the hell!" they kissed each other. with a lot of passion. "Actually, visiting me at school was a pretty good idea, smarty-pants." Both of them smiled. The bell rang, again. "Look, Zee," Terry kissed Zeta again, "I've got to go back to class, I'll see you after school, O.K.?" "Ammm, o.k."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Terry's selephon rang (not in the first time this week). "I can't believe it!!" he picked up the selephon, "Terry McGinnis." "Terry, where were you the other day?" asked Bruce. "Me? Oh, nowhere." "Anyway, the jokers broke into the toy factory, and I don't think they wanna play." "They probably wanna put guns and bombs in the toys again. Where are Tobias and Dawn?" "On their way." "Good. I'll meat them there."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, how do we attack them?" asked Dawn, steering from the dark at the bunch of jokers that started massing around with some toys. "We do this." answered Terry, and jumped on one of the jokers back, hitting him over and over again. Tobias flip flopped to one of the other jokers, and punched him so hard that he got pushed back right to Dawn. She kicked the joker back to Tobias, which punched him again and then passed to beat up another joker. "Ammm, I could use a little help here!" announced Terry, while 6 or 7 jokes with big metal clubs surrounded him. Dawn ran, flip flopped to the air, landed on one of the jokers back, and kicked him so hard that he fainted. After a short time all of the jokers laid down on the floor, and the police was there to arrest them.  
  
In the same time, in a different place in Gotham.  
  
Zeta was walking on the street, minding his own business (going to Maxi's place to help her with her homework.), until; "Surrender Zeta! You can not escape from us this time!" Zeta turned around, finding Bent and his agents holding huge guns, ready to shoot him. "You'd wish!!" yelled Zeta, and started running as fast as he could. A gunshot was heard, and Zeta laid on the sidewalk, in a little puddle of blood that grew up quickly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Maxi?" "Yep Terry?" Maxi ate another french fry. "Did you see Zeta around here? I haven't saw him since yesterday at morning." "Nope. Sorry." "O.k., thanks anyway, I'll ask Bruce."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bruce? Are you there?" asked Terry, stepping into the batcave. "I'm here Terry." "Good, I need your help." Terry set down next to the dog and petted him. "How can I help you?" "Zeta is missing. Can you find something about it with that huge computer of yours?" "I can try." Bruce started clicking lots of buttons. "It says here." "That?" "You better see it for yourself." Terry stood up and came to the computer. "What?! They shot him and they discovered he was a human so they took him for experiments?!! That's that!!" he went to put on his bat suit. "No! Terry! Wait! There's nothing you can do -" "Uh, but you're wrong Bruce. there is something I can do." Terry jumped into the batmobile.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You two, keep in that door, and don't, I repeat, don't let anyone get in without the password!" said Bent, and left the guards that guarded the room Zeta were in. "Password my ass." said Terry to himself, hanging upside down from the sealing. "Hay, you!!" he flipped down in an amazing speed and kicked both of their heads. Terry looked around, finding both sides of the hallway empty, and went silently into the room. Zeta was lying on a bed, unconscious, when a blood transfusion machine is plugged to his arm. "Zee!" he ran to him, took of the batman mask, and shook Zeta. Zeta's eyelids shook, he opened his eyes. "W.where am I?" asked Zeta, nearly whispering. "Don't do or say anything," said Terry, "just, just. don't do or say anything. I'll get you out of here." "No, Terry. if they find you here. go without me." "The, right. Zee, if I do listen to you in the end, remind me not to." Terry picked Zeta slowly up, trying not to make any fast moves. "No. Terry. I told you to go without me." - "Don't you tell me what to do. We don't have time for this now." Terry clicked the red button on his belt, they both turned invisible. "No. Ter -" "Shhhh." Terry walked out of the room silently, looked around and headed to the exit.  
  
After 5 minutes.  
  
". You'll find it amazing General Redleaf, we shot the robot and then he started to bleed. A robot - bleeding!" Bent lead General Redleaf and a couple of army men to the room Zeta was suppose to be in. "When I see it, I believe it, agent Bent." Answered the General. Bent opened the door to find out; "Start the alarm! The Zeta project is missing!" General Redleaf grabbed Bent's shoulder, turned him around. "Are you saying that a robot full of weapons that can bleed is missing?!" "It's not the first time." mannered Bent.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	2. A Major Problem

Chapter 2 - A Major Problem  
  
"I. I can't believe you rescued your life for me." whispered Zeta when Terry putted him, lying, on the sofa in his leaving room. "Zee, I'll die for you. And besides, you dos do everything for the ones toy love, don't you?" answered Terry, getting out of his batman suit. Zeta didn't answer, trying to calm his breath. "Feeling any better?" asked Terry after a shirt while. "As long as you're beside me, I feel wonderful." Zeta smiled. "God, you can be so innocent sometimes, did you know?" Terry sat in the sofa, next to Zeta, gently potted his hands on the sides of Zeta's face, and kissed him. Suddenly, someone opened the door behind Terry's back. "Oh. my. god!" "No! Dana! Wait!" Terry stood up. "Terry McGinnis! Stay away from me!" Dana got out and slammed the door behind her. "Crap!" Terry kicked the coffee table. "Terry. I'm. I'm sorry." - "Don't be, it's not your fault." "But ." - "Don't you but me." Zeta went silent. "I guess we're in bigger problem then what we were before I got shot." He said after a long time." "Terry just steered at him. "God I want you." "I guess that's too bad because, if you don't remember, I was shot and I'm really short of blood." "You're right. You better get some sleep. I'll see ya in the morning." "O.k." Terry turned around, going to get some blankets. "Oh, and. Terry?" "Yes?" Terry turned back. "I love you." "I love you too."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Zeta woke up. He blinked a few times, hiding his eyes from the strong light on the sun. "Feeling better, my dearest precious?" He heard Terry's voice asking. "Yep, what time is it?" "12:15 AM." "Oh, o.k.. 12:15 AM?! Shouldn't you suppose to be in school?" "Actually, I am. But today is dedicated just for you." "But, that means you're missing school because of me! You shouldn't!" "Don't tall me what to do." Terry smiled. "But -" "No buts! Now shutup and eat your breakfast." Terry putted a plate rich with breakfasts food and a glass of jus on the coffee table in front of Zeta.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Terry?" "Yes?" Terry turned around, smiling. "I don't think it would be very wise to stay here. Bent will come searching for me. for us." "No he wouldn't. Should I remind you that he's searching for batman and a robot?" "You're right. but." "There's always a 'but'." said Terry. "You took your mask off, remember? And I can't change my look anymore. That means they'll be searching for us." ". And that means they know who batman is." "Don't weary, they'll not publish it. They're not interested in this kind of publishing. but that means they'll come for us." Terry worked quickly, hided every little sings that says that they were there. "What on earth are you doing?" Asked Zeta. "Not helping Bent." He took his bag, putted it on his back. "Can you walk?" "It's not like they shot my leg." Zeta stood up. "Hallowwwww!! - Oh, I'm sorry, am I interrupting something?" Dawn stopped in her place. "Actually, you are, we were just about to leave -" "Good!" Dawn came in and set down on the sofa. "No, Dawn, you don't understand. It is REALLY important we get out of here." Somebody knocked on the door. Terry, Zeta and Dawn looked at the door, not answering. "This is agent Bent! You are surrounded! Get out of the apartment with your hand up!" they heard Bent's voice coming from the other side of the door. "We know you're in there! There is no point of hiding!" "Grate." Said Dawn. "Fuck." whispered Terry. "How did you get into trouble this time?" Terry looked at Zeta, that looked back to him. "It's a very." "Very." "Long story." 


End file.
